Religion on Harvia
Religion '''plays an important role '''on 'Harvia, '''but in a different way than on Terra. In general, Harvia has lower rates of atheism, but religious doctrines play a less important role in day to day life. Most religions on Harvia are heavily influenced by philosophical teachings and a desire to understand the world. The existence of god(s) and the relationship between the world and celestial concepts is considered less important and part of folklore and mythology. Generally, a distinction is made between nature religions, practiced by tribes, isolated peoples and (semi-)nomadic nations, and the organized religions that mainly originated in the Brigant (Opole, Mhas, Hanwe and the Mirtan states of Asmir, Razalla and Siloïm). The nature religions are very similar to Terran nature religions, in that they focus on ancestor, explanation and creation myths. They tend to focus on the existence of a "promised land" that is distinct from the place where believers live. Reincarnation, mother gods and subterranean worlds are common themes. Organized Harvian religions are characterized by a pragmatic take on mythology and liturgical canon. Most stories and myths part of Harvian religion are considered metaphors for philosophical and spiritual concepts rather than literal descriptions of events. Another important aspect of Harvian religion is its reliance on scripture: all classical organized religions of Harvia rely on huge libraries of canonical texts amassed over the years. These bodies of texts are commonly summarized in Gottos (''Doctrines), which are a staple in the private libraries of common Harvians. Organized religions Solannan religions The Solannan religions are a group of organized religions that originated in Opole. Those religions are the direct successors of the Cham-na-Epperuthru, the teachings of the philosopher and noble monk Epperu. After the Schism of Thranna, the Cham-na-Epperuthru fell apart and was succeeded by two distinct religious organizations: *Thinaraism (seated in Esgeta, Opole) *Soueilism (seated in Thrannasoueil, Opole) Soueilism is the primary religion in the southern, central and eastern parts of Opole, the Mhassian states (Mhas, Razalla, Siloim, Asmir, Cil, Corint, Halled-ann, but not in Fustär and Hanwe), the Khantian states (Khanten, Hamurab and Mansa-Mû), Eighteann-su and Landdiqai. Thinaraism is the primary religion in the northern and western parts of Opole, Milann, Ondiann, Archvainim, Naoned, Muretha, Lire, Enneda, Ersykenn, Ulan-ma and parts of the Tgopoli Has-hudu (most notably the Ermen provinces). Thinaraism is also a major religion in Alsand, Assand, Conan and Helan. In all of these four countries large Soueilist minorities are present, as well as transcontinental branches of the non-Solannan, original Feidhirn Eubod Ja religion. Eubod Ja Eubod Ja (Eubodjaism) is the state religion of Feidhir and the Feidhirn theocratic country of Bodja. Its see is analogous to the country of Bodja, a state founded by Feidhirn monks with approval of the Feidhirn emperor. Eubod Ja is the primary and state religion of Hanwe, Fustär, Feidhir, Bodja, Toho, Mesengir, Isro, Niror and Som. Ir Ea Fal religions The Ir Ea Fal religions is a group of Cominore religions that is practiced throughout Cominore and Araelska. The Ir Ea Fal is influenced by ancient Cassaian spiritual movements and the Disjiboda. It is the primary religion of all Cominore countries except the Durgesian countries (Durgesh, Etreika and Fetekai) and a number of Araelskan countries (Olaghaie, Shyrja, most of the Cternagareb) as well as Sao. There are uncountable branches of the Ir Ea Fal doctrine, that exist alongside small minority religions in the pluriform societies of Cominore. The most important are the Cassaian Fale, the Disjian Fale, the Sorno and Mali Reformed Falei, the Kamrukan Fale, the Feralesi Fale, the Varanan Royal Fale of Altameria and Varansutila and the Titio Fale. Thuseist religions The Thuseist religions are a group of religions native to Thuane and Jaba. They are different from the other major organized religions in that they place an emphasis on ancestor worshipping. The major component around which the Thuseist religions revolve is the idea that the afterlife takes place on the same place as actual day-to-day life: afterlife is terrestrial instead of celestial. Hence, the Thuanian nations designated parts of their territory "Empires of the Dead" (Nathuopli Danamh Na Theisu). These enormous necropoli are found throughout Thuane and to a lesser degree on Jaba. Thuseist worshippers each follow the religions of their "empire", the 19 original provinces of the ancient Thuanian Empire. Some of these religions have merged or split over the years after several "revolts of the dead", instances of glossolalia by major representatives of the Thuseist clergy. These occurences mark the start of the foundation of a new Empire of the Dead. At present, hundreds of Thuseist quasi-separate religions exist, each devoted to one Empire of the Dead (except the Empire of the Eight Hundred Empires, which worships small enclaves within the Northern Na Tein Empire of the Dead). Purist Thuseist theologians still distinguish between 19 Thuseist doctrines. In reality, all Thuseist "religions" are more or less the same on a spiritual level. Aesthetic and superficial differences exist between the doctrines, however. Durgesianism Durgeshianism is a Cominore religion that is native to the Durgesian countries, Etreika, Fetekai and Durgesh. Religions of Greater Cochuka A number of organized religions are practiced in Greater Cochuka. Most of these are unrelated or only partially related to each other spiritually and theologically. Greater Cochuka has the highest percentages of atheists of Harvia, and the influence of religion is quickly diminishing, as many religions were tied with the emperors of the Dhonesian and Cochukan empires, as well as local leaders. Cochukdaenism and Dhonidhoism are the two major religions of Greater Cochuka. They both worship the first emperors of the respective ancient Cochuk' and Sildavinodhian Empires. The number of Dhonidhoists has been decreasing rapidly the last couple of centuries as the Dhonesian countries first became separate duchies and then democratic republics. Dhonidhoism is still alive and kicking in the Cochukan federal state of Sildavianodho, however. Because both religions lack a proper leadership since the end of the Dhonesian and Cochukan dynasties, both religions are increasingly becoming traditions instead of true religions, and are associated with folklore and Cochukan mythology. Gasso' or Gassaebo (Gassoism) is a polytheistic religion common in most parts of Cochuka, especially the central and northern, non-tribal parts. Sabadan is a religion prevalent in the Naebon Mountainlands. It is one of the most important religions of rural Cochuka, as it focuses on agricultural society and the passing of the seasons. Sabadan followers worship the god of the winter, the god of the early spring, the god of the late spring and the god of the summer/autumn. The Ythyr Posthorna is a group of religions practiced on the south coast of eastern Cochuka by inhabitants of the ancient Cochukan duchies. Ythyr Posthorna religions are, like Sabadan, closely tied to agricultural concepts. They also feature ancestor worshipping, ideologies that place an emphasis on mythical creatures and fables, and a culture of story-telling. They differ from nature religions because of their hierarchical structure (most Ythyr have religious leaders and monasteries) and the fact that they are standardized in bodies of texts called Posthorna. Uvitlov is the religion of Cavion. It is a monotheist religion focusing on mystical, maritime and agricultural concepts. Uvitlov and its offshoots, Imasun, Votlo, Carta, Garassa, Naedroba do Chul and Mirima are monotheistic religions that worship the Goroetecav, the Saint of the Motherland. The Religion of Egil (sometimes called Egilism) is a religion practiced by the inhabitants of the Egil region of Cavion. Its followers worship spirits and the faaunacul, a mythical force that is present in nature. Worshipping is achieved by being in harmony with nature. Egilism has gained lots of followers throughout Harvia because of its peaceful and constructive ideology and doctrine.